


Matching Dresses

by J_J_Janson



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, Reunions, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_J_Janson/pseuds/J_J_Janson
Summary: Ninian, just as she gives up on ever seeing Lyn again, finds herself in Askr in a wedding dress. And on her first day back she meets a familiar face.





	Matching Dresses

Ninian was nervous about being summoned to the kingdom of Askr in a wedding dress. Her last memory before being summoned was the gate between Elibe and the dragon world closing in front of her, trying to get one last look at Lyn before they were separated forever. 

The green-haired plainswoman had become an irreplaceable friend to Ninian over the course of their adventures together, and Ninian wanted so badly to stay with Lyn. But Ninian was reluctant to stay behind, to impose herself on someone who merely wished to be friends when Ninian had begun to suspect that she wished to be more than friends. After a great deal of thought, and hoping Lyn might bid her to stay at the last moment, Ninian decided to return to her world if she was not stopped.

And she wasn’t.

And so she had planned to go home, but had wound up here instead. 

The Summoner gave her free reign of the castle, and Princess Sharena had offered to take Ninian on a tour when she had the chance. But Ninian wished for some peace and solitude while she adjusted. 

So, she’d wandered the halls of the castle for a while, keeping to less trafficked areas so she wouldn’t get stares towards her attire. The Summoner had also promised other clothing would be prepared for her, but Ninian would need to wait until the evening for all of that to be ready. Even the emptier part of the castle still led to Ninian being stared at, so she decided to walk the grounds instead.

She found herself wandering the grassy hills that surrounded the immediate area around Askr castle. 

And stumbled upon a familiar figure in an unfamiliar outfit. 

“Lyn?”

Lyndis, clad in a wedding dress, had been basking in the breeze and the sun’s light, but turned at the sound of Ninian’s voice. “Ninian?” Her face went from serene and comfortable to overjoyed. She ran to Ninian, hiking up the skirts of her dress. “Ninian!”

Lyn threw herself on Ninian, and Ninian spun around as she kept from falling, shifting her feet around to carefully keep her balance. “It’s so good to see you, Ninian!”

After a moment’s pause, Ninian returned the hug. “I … missed you, Lyn.”

They stood there, embracing, taking in each other’s presence. 

Finally, Lyn let go, and took in Ninian’s appearance. “Why are you in a wedding dress?”

Ninian’s face shown with a shy smile. “I’m not . . . certain. I just . . . arrived here like this.”

Lyn scratched her head, a refreshingly Lyn affectation in an outfit she seemed nervous to wear. “Huh, you too? I just showed up earlier today like this. I didn’t really have any plans to marry anyone after you left. Did you?”

Ninian shook her head. “I had just left you when I was summoned here. It has only felt like hours since I last saw you.”

That left Lyn’s eyes wide. “Months have passed for me.” Then she frowned at a bitter memory. “And I’ve been hounded about marriage since I got back. Stuff about needing a man. Of course, most of the people who say that are single men I catch staring at my chest or aging fathers with single sons who also stare at my chest. Not exactly tempting offers.”

“I’m sorry Lyn. That sounds . . . dreadful. . . . You deserve . . . someone who will treat you with kindness.  . . and who loves you for your kindness . . . and your stubbornness and your strength.”

Lyn nodded vigorously. “Yeah, you get it. I am who I am, and I need someone who will take me for me. Faults and all.”

Ninian considered volunteering herself. Then decided against it. This didn’t seem the best time. “I wish I could find someone who treated me as gently as you and Lord Eliwood. Who know I’m a dragon, but don’t see me as a monster. Who encourage me to dance, and to be myself.”

“You know,” Lyn began.

But quickly stopped when she saw Princess Sharena calling out to them. “Your clothes are ready, you two! Do you want to switch into something more comfortable?”

Ninian wanted to ask Lyn what she was going to say, but suddenly Lyn couldn’t look Ninian in the eye. “Why don’t we change out of these for now, and put them in storage until we need them again.”

Ninian nodded at that, and the two followed Sharena back to the castle. 

***

Once again, Ninian was in her wedding dress. The Summoner had found clothes suitable for a dancer that fit Ninian well, and she’d been wearing those since her first day in Askr.

But today was a special day, and Ninian did not mind how many eyes were on her now.

Down the aisle, the doors opened, and Lyn entered wearing a sharp suit. 

While Ninian had decided to don her wedding dress she’d been summoned in once again, Lyn had decided to wear a suit. Not only did she look more comfortable in it than she had in the dress, Ninian could not help but admire how sharp Lyn looked in the outfit. 

Another question the two had was which of them would wait at the altar. Ninian was unsure if she could keep her legs steady while walking out in front of so many heroes, and asked Lyn to walk down the aisle. As Lyn herself had no preference, she was happy to oblige.

Serra stood as the officiant, having insisted her friends deserved the best person for the job, and no one could do a better job than her. So the pompous priestess stood at the altar alongside Ninian as Lyn finally made her way to them.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today so that I, the beautiful and single Serra, could see two of my friends married. Before we get down to business, let me spell something out: If any of you object, I will personally chase you out of here.” She continued for quite some time, going on and on about how it was such an honor for her to be officiating the wedding even though she was a noble and thus of equal standing to Lyn. Finally, she turned her attention to Lyn and Ninian. Her features softened. While Serra had a bit of an ego, she was now going to step back so the two of them could have their moment. She said, “Now, you two may share your vows.”

Lyn went first. “Ninian, I don’t know when all of this started. When you helped me take back my home, when we fought together to save our continent, or maybe while we were here. My feelings for you developed so softly and quietly that I just suddenly realized I’d fallen in love with you. You are one of the most kind and gentle people I know, but in spite of that you can show strength few can match. I love you, human and dragon, and I hope to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Now it was Ninian’s turn. She always second-guessed her own words, paused frequently to make sure she was saying the right thing. But there was an absolute certainty in her heart about what she needed to say. “Lyn, I thought. . . when I bid farewell to you. . . that I would never find anyone who made me as happy as you did. Someone who was proud . . . who was herself in spite of what other people wanted her to be . . . who fought for the people she cared about. But . . . when I . . . was summoned here . . . I was given another chance. And I think . . . being summoned in a wedding dress . . . just as you were. . . was fate guiding us. . . to be together. And I . . .don’t care what fate wants . . . I just care that I can be with you.”

“You may now kiss the bride,” Serra said.

Gently, Ninian set her cold finger’s to Lyn’s cheek and leaned in. Her lips pressed to Lyn, and a fire lit up in her heart. Her heart itself was dancing.

Later, the pair would dance together in front of the assembled crowd of heroes, and finally retire together to their chambers, but for now they simply sank into their kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Bridal Ninian never came home but I still had to write this.


End file.
